


across the universe

by clonky



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1957-10-04
Updated: 1957-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: nothing's gonna change my world
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. words are flowing out

About fourteen billion years ago, the universe came into existence. Around ten billion years later, a place unsuitable for life formed, then formed life anyway. Nine hundred, ninety-nine million, nine hundred, ninety-eight thousand, forty-three years later, a lonely civilization touched the void. Sixty three years after that is present day - October 4th, 2020.  
On a small moon, orbiting a small planet, orbiting a small star, something lay.  
A field of lemon balm lay, unmoving, above the gray rocky ground. Part of it was crushed, and there were small flattened leaves leading out of the field, followed by droplets of what seemed like glow-in-the-dark glitter mixed with darkened rainbow paint.  
The sky was pitch black, stars illuminating the void and the colorful planet nearby.  
A small figure stood on a hill, gazing upon the Earth - in awe, perhaps, or confusion? Not even the figure - the _human _\- was sure.  
Earthlight illuminated white hair and red eyes through black sunglasses which reflected it back into the void. A pale finger twisted a collection of strands, then let go as the human looked down.  
She stood like that for what seemed like hours, stained up to her chest in the universe itself - a glittery sea of every color imaginable.  
The girl started to attempt to peel it off her clothes - a pastel cream hoodie and white jeans, completed with pink sneakers. The glittery liquid slowly dripped upward, but not fast enough to be noticeable. She stuck her hand in it, expecting to feel her body, but was greeted with her hand going through the odd mixture.  
She gazed back up at the Earth, only to notice that it had changed completely, the green and blue now faded and browned - as if it was simply a terrestrial planet with no interesting features. The girl stared as she watched the world unfold - Luna's formation, Earth's formation... Sol's formation...  
As the liquid swallowed her up and the world ceased, her mind turned to mush, and she fell back asleep.


	2. pools of sorrow, waves of joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing's gonna change my world

The girl opened her eyes and was greeted with a blue sky, just like on Earth. On her home. She thought, and decided she did not miss home. The ground disappeared beneath her, sending her through a smallish layer of brown dirt and into the vibrant, endless sky. To her, it felt like flying. She was free as a fallen leaf, drifting in the wind.  
After a few minutes of falling, she began to gradually slow down. White clouds fluttered above her, headed toward a direction she couldn't tell; she told herself it was north.  
The girl ceased moving, landing feet-first on a small platform of familiar green grass. A closed white door made of wood stood in front of her, the golden doorknob rattling. She stepped forward cautiously.  
The door creaked as it opened, accompanied with a melodic voice.  
"Oh- it's so nice to finally meet another wanderer." Another girl, of indeterminate age, walked over and shook hands. "My name's Bell. You?"  
She gave no answer to Bell, instead lowering her head.  
"..do you remember?"  
The girl shook her head, and Bell frowned.  
"Oh. I'll- um- call you Milk. Don't like to talk, huh..?"  
Milk smiled, and took a moment to look at Bell. She had pale white skin with stars patterned in them, covered only by the long sleeveless white dress that she wore; this all was complimented with blank white eyes and long green hair twisted in pigtails framing it all. Bell was a few inches taller than Milk.  
"Are you new? I can explain this, uh- I'm kinda new too, to be honest."  
Bell took Milk's hand and pulled her forward, chuckling.  
"Let's take a walk."  
The two stepped through the door, and were greeted by black grass and a dark pink sky - an alien place you never could find on Earth, or even in the Solar System. A false-white moon hovered in the sky, covered in lights that were likely artificial. It seemed nobody had visited in a while, as there were uncrushed cosmic latte-colored flowers, which lit up the area with a violet glow as far as either of them could see. A path onward stretched into the horizon, lacking flowers - or grass, and only gray dirt was left. The door behind them marked the end of the path, as behind it was a cliff leading to a rocky gray sea of what seemed like thick liquid. Every direction seemed to stretch to the horizon without stopping.  
"So.. when did you wake up?- Oh, right, you don't talk."


	3. images of broken light

"So- uh. Guess I'll just.. start?" Bell chuckled awkwardly and turned back at Milk.  
"From what I've been able to recollect, I was an author in Iceland. Hah- oh, and don't worry about language- We can understand each other for some reason that likely adds up to magic."  
Milk nodded, gazing at the starless night. Bell led her through the dirt path silently, and the two walked like that for a long time.  
Bell broke the silence. "I woke up about.. I guess in Earth's perspective it would be a year ago? Uh- and I was confused and alone for the longest time. I ended up.. just.. wandering. Wandering dimensions, wandering planets. There wasn't anything to- um- do. Nobody paid attention to me. And then one day I, uh- I caught someone's attention - a young kid in green who grew up to save the world. I still check up on 'em."  
Bell smiled.  
"Never stopped wandering after that. I visit people on the regular, but not often enough that any society catches on. I, uh- I think all we're supposed to do is wander." Milk nodded, then stopped. She picked up a small stick on the ground and began to draw. Bell stopped and watched.  
"You've got good art skills."  
Milk stood up from her squat and continued, Bell overtaking her after a minute had passed.  
"Anyway, um- Wanna go visit someone? C'mon, let's race!"  
Bell dashed off, leaving a trail of dust as she flew by the flowers. Milk ran after her. The two raced for a time, and though Milk was much slower Bell still let her pass by several times.  
Milk slowed down, noticing a door; it looked exactly like ones from before. Bell immediately slammed into the door and fell over, opening it.  
"That was planned!" Bell stood up, brushing the alien dirt off her dress, and walked in. Milk caught up and followed.


	4. intermission

**Disappearance of February Treax**   
_From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

February Treax (September 25, ████ — missing since October 1, 2020) is an American student who disappeared in the early hours of October 1st, and was last seen outside the Carnegie Library in Prescott, Arizona.  
She was popular on Instagram due to her selfie-filled posts, selective mutism, and her albinism. Her mutism started a trend of going mute for a day in support of missing people.

**Moon conspiracy theory**  
On October 4th, the Pragyan rover took and sent a collection of images of the Simpelius crater to Earth; one of these images showed a humanoid entity with its back facing the camera, and its front side toward the Earth.  
Many conspiracy theorists believe this figure is February, due to the similarities between the entity and an image of her taken in April.  
Similarities have not gone unnoticed - the entity had clothing similar to what she was last seen in, but it seems to be ripped or covered in oil; it had hair similar to February (who had gotten a haircut a week before her disappearance).  
No other images of the area the humanoid was seen in show it.

_This _ _ missing persons _ _ article is a stub. You can help Wikipedia by _ _ expanding it _ _._


End file.
